


A Tender Consummation

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance, Set a Few Years After the End of Blue Lions Route, Smut, Some feels, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, consummation, semi-hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Oh their wedding night, Dimitri and Marianne decide to consummate their marriage in the most tender and wholesome way. NSFW, you have been warned.





	A Tender Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another fic! Dimitri and Marianne are consuming my soul, so I hope to write even more fics of them! Umm, please enjoy this fluffy NSFW fic! As always, your support is truly appreciated! ^_^

The wedding of Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Marianne von Edmund commenced around nighttime after a long day of celebration, with the two heading off to their bedchamber as they wanted a moment of privacy for themselves, which no one could blame. As the door behind them shut, the newly wedded couple proceeded to revel in each other’s hold, kissing with such fervor, fumbling as they struggled to take off each other’s clothes. Afterwards they were clad in nothing but their undergarments, though Dimitri remained to keep his eye-patch on as well. To the Queen Consort’s surprise, he carried her bridal style as his movement took them to their bed. The King then gently laid her down before he climbed atop, towering over her. Marianne had also dropped her hair down.

His wife’s content eyes stared at his, eager to know what his next move would be. They would consummate their marriage on their wedding night.

Throughout the time of their relationship up to the point of their wedding night, the most that they have gone in terms of intimacy had been to some moments of hard kissing and cuddling. Dimitri knew that Marianne was uncomfortable at going beyond their limits, and he wouldn’t do anything that would unsettle her. He would wait no matter how long it took.

“This is too surreal for me, Marianne,” Dimitri whispered to her, his hand drifting down to caress her cheek, “how did the Goddess grace me with such a beautiful person as yourself?”

Marianne couldn’t help but humor herself at his sweet-talking, her hand traveling to the one that rested on her cheek.

“As you’ve said to me years back, only you can know that.” Marianne remarked softly, her eyes closing to take in the moment.

“In that case, I shall press on forward,” he concurred until he wanted to make sure that he had her consent, “that is, if you’re ready. If not, then we can put it to a halt for the time being.”

In haste, Marianne nodded her head in disapproval, refusing to end it so abruptly. She wanted to make this moment special for the both of them, on their wedding night, no less. Yes, she was apprehensive on the idea of sex in the past, but times had changed. One time, Hilda had casually commented to Marianne about her relationship with Claude, even sharing a tidbit of their escapades, much to the shock and bewilderment of the latter. Marianne was grateful that Dimitri was a person who truly understood how she felt and respected her boundaries.

“We aren’t stopping, Dimitri,” she declared defiantly to her husband, guiding his hand from her cheek to the center on her chest, hearing a gasp coming from his mouth, “I’m not forcing myself for your sake. This is what I truly want.”

The King of Faerghus was astonished of his wife’s tenacity. More and more, Dimitri was amazed at Marianne. “Well then, if that is how your true feelings guide you to, then who am I to refuse such a request?”

“Then express it in the way where words are unnecessary. As they say, actions do speak louder than words.”

With that, Dimitri immediately leaned his head down, his lips claiming Marianne’s afterwards. Their kisses became hot, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down a bit closer. His hands were positioned above her, gripping the bedsheets as his knuckles tightened at the hold.

Treading deep water, Dimitri brought one of his hands to Marianne’s bra strip, though he forgot to ask her if it was okay to do so. “Forgive me for acting rashly but, can I?”

Marianne simply nodded in response, granting him permission to continue. She noticed that he was struggling to remove her bra, and before she could ask if he needed assistance, he managed to dispose of it.

“I was about to ask if you were going to request for any help.” she commented, witnessing his expression become triumphant.

The bra then became discarded, tossed aside as Dimitri’s eyes widened. It was the first time that he was able to observe Marianne bare chested, his face turned red as a result. Gulping, he tentatively reached for one of her breasts, hearing a quiver coming from her.

“Was it too much?” Dimitri questioned, a tinge of worry coursing through him.

“N-no. I was surprised, yes, but please continue.” Marianne pleaded until he went on with his ministrations.

His finger gently traced the tip of her nipple, her body wracked slightly, struggling to hold her voice. Dimitri then descended his face to her chest, peppering kisses on the valley of her breasts, kneading each of them evenly. The way that Marianne’s body was contorting to his touch was too pleasurable to bear, her breath hitching along. If what his next tactic would bring, then he hoped that she was prepared. 

With a deep sigh, he stopped his movement, much to his wife’s displeasure until he traversed down to her lower region, his hands placed on her hips, nearly unable to compose himself. Was he acting brazenly to begin with? However, once he saw Marianne nod her head to go on, he brushed his nervousness aside and carefully removed her panties, allowing to see her in her full complexion, and only for his eye to marvel.

Time seemed to be at a standstill for the couple, frozen while waiting for the other to act. Dimitri’s stare perpetuated, though it caused for Marianne to become self-conscious of herself, turning her face sideways, averting his gaze.

“S-staring for that long doesn’t help at all, Dimitri.” the Queen Consort pointed out.

“O-oh, right. I apologize,” the King muttered, knocking him out of his reverie, “here goes.”

Before Marianne could respond, Dimitri’s face was buried in between her legs, catching her completely off guard. She tried with all of her might to quell her voice as her husband licked the folds of her slit, writhing as he went. Absentmindedly, her hand drifted down to his hair, urging for him to keep going. It was an entirely new sensation for her, amazed that such an effect could incapacitate her.

Dimitri became hard even more as he licked around the opening of his wife’s pussy, deciding to use his thumb to gently circle around the nub, though he was met with a loud, suppressed squeal from her. Based on how Marianne was reacting, he was doing alright so far. He was a newcomer but he learned that foreplay was instrumental to a successful sexual intercourse.

“D-Dimitri…” Marianne uttered, using her other hand to grasp on the bedsheet.

The way she moaned his name only called for him to go further, though after a while, he stopped in the end, knowing what was in store next. However, when he reached for the straps of his underwear, Marianne’s voice called to her once she regained her breath.

“W-wait, Dimitri. I want to ask you something?”

“W-what would that be. Did I rush things too quickly?” he asked, feeling foolish of himself for possibly causing her discomfort.

“No, it’s not that,” Marianne disproved her husband, a soft smile forming on her, “sometimes you are too good for this world, but I wanted to ask if you can lie down on the bed. I want to try something out.”

To be frank, Dimitri wondered as to what his wife had in mind. But he trusted her to the fullest and went along with her plan in the end. He climbed back to the bed; his head nestled on the pillow as Marianne shifted from her original position. With curious eyes, Dimitri saw her sitting on her knees staring at his crotch. Before he could utter a word, she reached her hands to the hilt, taking his underwear off until it became more apparent that the both of them were naked.

“M-Marianne.” Dimitri stuttered, stunned at his wife’s boldness.

Marianne’s eyes were fixated on her husband’s member, fully erect and twitching slightly. Eating her own words, she just stared at it, contemplating as a result. She couldn’t fathom that it was actually going to go inside of her. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her husband.

“It’s not helpful to simply watch intently for that long, y-you know.” Dimitri remarked, nearly wanting to hide his face in embarrassment.

“O-of course. It doesn’t mean that I’m conceding.” the Queen Consort deduced, her smile reforming.

Preparing herself first, Marianne’s hand proceeded to grab Dimitri’s shaft, earning a hiss from him. At first, she was startled but went on by slowly moving her hand up and down, her core becoming hot. Her husband noted that her movement was a tad off, but it was good enough for him because of how much pleasure he was feeling, groaning with every motion.

“D-damn. Marianne…” he muttered under his breath, cursing himself.

The King’s eyes shot up as he felt a warm and wet feeling enwrapping his cock, finding out that his wife had proceeded to perform oral sex on him. Goddess, he felt as though he was reaching new heights, unable to control himself almost, though he maintained it for Marianne’s sake.

Marianne bobbed her head back and forth, giving her husband’s cock the upmost attention. Truth be told, she was frightened that her inexperience would turn her husband off, but the way his body was convulsing, pleading for her to continue was able to dispel her insecurity.

She removed her mouth from his dick, stroking it as she stared at his direction, his eye nearly clenching shut.

“How was it?” she questioned, eager to hear his feedback.

“It’s obvious to know t-that you’re doing a-amazing. N-no flattery at all, truly.” he admitted, closing his eye, leaning his head back to the pillow.

Grateful as a result, Marianne went back to sucking her husband’s cock, her motions going rapid. She tasted a hint of bitter fluid though she was able to bear with it. Hearing Dimitri repeating her name in a mantra only caused for her to be aroused, finding it endearing.

His groin was quelling with pressure, trying with every fiber of his being to not come so early, on their wedding night of all things. The Goddess didn’t seem to be merciful in his mind. However, to his relief, Marianne had finished, though he began to miss the touch of her soft hands on his member once they had parted ways.

“Y-you did great, Marianne.” Dimitri commented, praising his wife as he took a breather.

The Queen Consort nodded in understanding, joyful that she was able to give pleasure to her husband. In her thoughts, she assumed that he was deliberately complimenting her for the sake of not hurting her feelings, but it was Dimitri she was talking about. She realized that her husband was being genuine to her the whole time. She felt a tad crass of herself for almost jumping to conclusions.

“Thank you, my love.” Marianne accepted, smiling brightly while shutting her eyes for a brief moment.

She knew that it couldn’t end from there, and so, while her husband was distracted, she straddled his hips. Dimitri’s attention caught back to Marianne, surprised by her initiative.

“Are you sure that you’re up for it?” he reminded her, wanting to be sure that she wasn’t forcing herself in an uncomfortable scenario.

“This time, you know what my answer will be,” she chided to him, a grin plastered on her face while her hand went to cup his cheek, “but before we actually commence.”

While he was trying to process her meaning, Dimitri felt his eyepatch removed from where it was supposed to be, dangling from Marianne’s hand. The sudden act he wasn’t anticipating in the slightest but somehow, he didn’t avert his gaze from her. In truth, he was ashamed of having his injured eye uncovered whenever he was around her, believing on the notion that it disgusted her despite her insistence that it didn’t.

“Marianne… why?” the King probed, his expression softening when his wife tentatively set the eyepatch somewhere on their bed.

“Hear me out, please,” Marianne replied, her stare peering through his soul, “you use that to mask away the shame that you endured many years ago but,” her hand treaded over to his scarred eye, giving it a gentle and loving touch, “you don’t have to hide yourself from me, because I love you, time and time again, Dimitri. In truth, I still view myself as unworthy of being your partner, and wife.”

Hearing her confession left him astounded beyond doubt, though it pained him that she viewed herself as being undeserving of his love, echoing a similar conversation from a long time ago. He needed to remind himself to never doubt her wisdom. No matter what marred his body, it didn’t sway Marianne’s opinion of him. Though he had to assure to her that his love for her was wholeheartedly unconditional and unwavering.

“Marianne, when we made our vows, I promised that whatever the future brings to us, we will always be together, no exceptions,” he evoked passionately, his hands trailing to her thighs, gently tracing his thumbs on the skin, “my love for you is no illusion. And with the Goddess as my witness, I stand by every word of it.”

The atmosphere was tense for the two, unable to convey a word to each other. However, Marianne broke the silence with a content sigh, her soft smile radiating back to her once more.

“Sometimes, you can be more the wiser than me, love.” Marianne commented, smiling down at her husband.

“Well, we tend to comfort each other back and forth but,” Dimitri noted in agreement, chuckling at the thought until his expression turned somewhat serious, “I know that you will have those thoughts cloud your mind whenever they surface. Just note that I’ll be with you through thick and thin.”

“Of course, Dimitri,” she concluded, feeling his member brush on her thigh, “I can say the same to you, as well. No matter what trials we face, you’ll have me at your side, always.”

Once the both of them comforted each other, Marianne brought Dimitri’s cock to her opening, gasping due to the contact. There was no turning back, at that point.

“Are you ready, my dear husband?” Marianne asked.

“Only if you are, my lovely wife.” Dimitri confirmed in mirth, much to his wife’s amusement.

And so, his cock entered inside her pussy, the latter’s eyes widening as though she was struck by lightning. It didn’t feel unpleasant, contrary to what she heard from others. Once everything was settled, Marianne noticed that Dimitri was trying his best to maintain himself, finding it to be cute.

“M-Marianne.” he groaned, his voice becoming hoarse.

For her way of responding back, Marianne proceeded to rock her hips, her hand placed on his scarred stomach, letting out a few moans that couldn’t be hold back.

“G-Goddess, t-this feels good.” she uttered quietly, praying that no one could hear them.

Dimitri went along by thrusting upwards slowly, wanting to take in the feeling as much as possible. The warm feeling of her pussy around his cock was unbearable to say the very least, in a good way, but he did his best to keep up with her. One hand rested on her hip bone while the other went towards her breasts, fondling them while watching her face struggling to be calm and collected.

The Queen Consort threw her head back when her husband was able to hit a weak spot, thankful that she was able to muffle her loud voice. She yearned for more, akin to being an unquenchable thirst.

“Dimitri.” she whispered in a desperate manner as she immediately leaned her head down, her lips seeking his. The two were again trapped in a storm of lust, their tongues colliding with each other as they made love. The air became hot, with their scent emanating around the bedchamber.

His thrusts turned rapid as they kissed, their hold lingering until she retreated away. She didn’t want it to end, it just wasn’t enough yet. Marianne’s movement had also quickened, earning her a guttural groan coming from her husband. Her finger caressed one of her husband’s many scars in a trembling fashion.

To her confusion, Dimitri ceased all movement, and before she was aware of what happened, she wound up with her back resting on the bed, with him hovering over her again. May not had been the most tact way but she knew that he had good intentions.

“C-couldn’t let you have all of the fun, huh.” Dimitri said, smirking at her.

“I guess it can’t be helped,” Marianne digressed, nodding her head in exasperation, “so, please continue to show me how much you love me.”

Without hesitating, Dimitri plunged back into the caverns of her pussy, relieved to experience the same sensation from a bit ago, though it became more intimate as a result. Marianne’s arms encircled his neck, burying her face on the crook of it as his momentum increased by the minute. She whispered sweet nothings to him, giving him the energy to express his love to her in the most physical way possible.

“I-I love you so much, D-Dimitri…” she mumbled, her eyes shut completely, almost overwhelmed.

“As do I, M-Marianne…” he reciprocated, his teeth clenching as her inner walls wrapped around his dick. Then, he felt her legs encircling his waist, only further increasing his chances of their climax. He wasn’t sure but he loved how her legs were pulling him down closer to her, as though she was refusing to let him go. Nonetheless, he wouldn’t dare to break away from her grasp.

“M-Marianne, I-I’m—” Dimitri brought up though he was silenced by Marianne.

“Y-you’re fine. Please do i-it.” Marianne pleaded, her hold tightening by the second.

Upon getting a confirmation, Dimitri’s thrust turned to desperation until he felt his cum shooting inside Marianne’s pussy, his movement slowly dying down. The Queen Consort felt warm on the inside, though she was fixated on being close to her husband as much as possible. When his thrusts came to a complete stop, the two were catching their breaths, their vision hazed due to the nature of their tryst. Her legs unwind from his waist, though her hands were grasping his shoulder blades respectively.

“N-not bad for our first time, huh?” he pondered, though all that he got from Marianne was a somewhat loud laugh, much to his surprise. “You know, it’s quite rare for you to react like that. Nothing against it, though.”

“I know that your words mean well, truly.” she concluded before she weakly leaned up to his face, kissing him on the lips.

The newly wedded couple simply basked in each other’s hold afterwards, their limbs entwined. They couldn’t keep their gazes away as their hands wandered to different places.

“Dimitri?” Marianne asked timidly, left unnoticed by her husband.

“What troubles you, love?” Dimitri replied, his hand caressing her thigh.

“This may sound childish, but we’ll be together forever, right?”

“In all honesty, we can’t predict what the future may have in store for us,” he admitted, his expression becoming joyful as he pulled her closer, bringing her into another loving kiss, “but I’ll be with you for as long as I live. Nothing will change how much I love you.”

Touched by her husband’s words, Marianne’s eyes began to tear up, alarming Dimitri as a result, believing that he only caused her sorrow.

“M-Marianne. Were my words executed poorly?” he postulated until he only saw her smiling despite the tears flowing down her face.

“No, no, no, my love,” she assured him lovingly, her hand resting tiredly on his face, “I’m so grateful to be a part of your life, for the rest of my days.”

And then it became Dimitri’s turn to shed a tear, overwhelmed by his wife’s convictions. He took her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her waist. Marianne’s face was resting safely on the upper part of Dimitri’s chest, as though nothing could harm her.

“Thank you, for everything, Marianne.” Dimitri replied, burying his face to her hair.

“Of course, Dimitri,” Marianne responded soothingly, enjoying their embrace, “let us greet the following morning together, as husband and wife.”

Sleep had then engulfed the couple, both of their expressions full of content, still wrapped in a warm embrace. There was no avoiding whatever trials and ordeals that awaited Dimitri and Marianne, but their love for each other would make it possible to bear. 


End file.
